Maestitia
by Burden
Summary: Lie To Me And Say I'm Important... :.GrimmjowXUlquiorra, UlquiorraXGrimmjow, GrimmUlqui, UlquiGrimm.:
1. Milligram Smile

**Thrash**: Hoorah for Bleach! This is my all time favorite pairing in the HISTORY of yaoi-ness…I just love it :3

So here you go, a nice, deep, GrimmXUlqui fan fiction for y'all! Keep a look out for new chapters, I'ma workin on the second one now!

No flames please, I worked hard on this…and Ulquiorra and Orohime are never going to be together, it's as simple as that. And if Grimmjow would EVER love a WOMAN, it would totally be…ICHIGO! D

Sorry if I can't get the update out as soon as possible…School just started, and I am very busy hating it and failing.

Other than that…

Enjoyyy..!

GrimmjowXUlquiorra: So Cold

Chapter 1: Moment's Reprieve

Bleach and all of it's characters are owned by Tite Kubo; I own nothing.

--

_Emotions are just a useless luxury._

_When you are something that has been born to serve orders and nothing more, emotions only get in the way._

_The Arancaar, the Espada, are just tools in our Lord Aizen's plan._

_Will we be thrown away, destroyed, after he has reached his goal?_

_I am not sure._

_But when that day comes, we must accept our fate, not be afraid to leave this place for the rest of eternity._

_We Arancaar must be prepared for everything._

_This is where pointless emotions get in the way._

_Once you can experience something as overpowering as emotion, you might lose your will to serve, to fight, to die. _

_To us, emotions are just curses._

_Anger, hate, rage…happiness, joy, bliss…desire, jealousy, lust…_

_And…love…_

_Are all just pointless objects we need not to indulge in._

…_But there are times…_

_Times when one can't help himself, when the urge to succumb to curses so deadly will overpower a man's soul, and make him __**want.**_

_The curse of love, of which no antidote can cure…_

_Is it worse to fall for another man?_

_This is what I have been pondering throughout this dark, eventless day._

_There is no one I can confront, question, because I am sure none of my fellow Arancaar have felt this strange fluttery sensation in their stomachs._

_Never have they felt the heat rush to their faces whenever a certain someone speaks to them._

_Never have they felt the strange, intense urge to place their lips on that someone(which I have heard is a way of expressing 'love' for someone) whenever he glances and smiles at them from beneath a plate of teeth obscuring his cheek._

_All of these things make me think even harder…have they ever been through this oddity?_

_H__as Szayel ever wanted to hold someone so close to his own body, that they felt like they were one?_

_Has Nnoitora ever wanted someone to say 'I love you' to him?_

_Has--has Grimmjow ever felt a strange stiffness in between his legs whenever someone he secretly cared for was lying around with his (magnificently chiseled…) chest showing?_

_No…how could they?_

_We are bred for domination, not emotion._

_Then why-_

Ulquiorra was shocked out of this thoughts with a sharp jab in his stomach.

"Unph! What-?"

Gin Ichimaru stood, towering above his lying form. His casual, ever present grin wide on his face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He grinned wider.

"Ichimaru-sama…? What are you doing here?"

"Aizen wanted me to tell ya to go on up and check on Grimmjow. Y'know, he hasn't let anyone in his room all day. Not even me!"

Ulquiorra sat up, still unaware that he had fallen asleep.

"And how do you expect _me_ to get in if no one else can, _Ichimaru?"_

Gin shrugged. "Aizen just told me to make ya do it."

He walked out without another word.

Ulquiorra sighed and got up.

Grimmjow's chambers weren't far. He could at least force himself into the Espada's room to make Aizen happy, then be on his merry way.

He wound his way to the large door with a simple black 6 printed on it.

The entire hallway was quiet; there wasn't even a sound coming fro the 6th Espada's room.

Ulquiorra tried the knob; It wasn't locked.

"What…?" _How come no one could get in?_

He slid the door open and peered into the dark room.

"Oh…-"

Grimmjow was asleep on the sofa placed in the middle of his living chamber, snoring softly.

Ulquiorra closed the door and crept up to the sleeping Espada.

"He looks so different," He whispered as he examined the man's face.

"Peaceful…" Ulquiorra reached his hand out, fingertips lightly settling on Grimmjow's unmasked cheek,

Black fingernails lightly traced his jaw line, coming back up and resting like a feather on his lips.

Ulquiorra shot his hand back suddenly as Grimmjow shifted in his sleep, nuzzling the pillow his bony jaw mask,

He mumbled something in his slumber, something Ulquiorra barely caught; but it made his eyes widen all the same.

"…-iorra…"

Ulquiorra blinked, wishing he knew what was happening inside of Grimmjow's mind.

But he just sighed. "Grimmjow…"

As is if responding to his name, Grimmjow shifted again, his eyelids now directed at the ceiling.

Ulquiorra stiffened slightly, resisting the urge to touch the sleeping man's lips again; At that same time, the urge to lean in and rest his own lips on Grimmjow's was pouring over the sides. He fought to maintain himself feverishly.

He won the battle, his hands diving deep into his pockets-

But he felt some new part of him take control; it shut Ulquiorra's eyelids over dazzling cyan orbs, leaned down, and pressed his lips lightly onto the sleeping Espada's…

Grimmjow's eyes shot open at the touch of something on his lips; they widened when they saw a figure loom over him, and identified the things pressing on his lips as someone else's.

Though it was dark enough that his eyes couldn't register who was above him, he felt that he could tell just by the feeling of the strangers lips..

They felt inexperienced and soft, kind and naïve.

The kiss was tender, ungraceful, but held no hint of hesitation; only want.

One person registered in his mind…only one.

_Ulquiorra…??_

Grimmjow didn't want to kiss this figure back to seriously, in case if wasn't him…

But the lips felt so innocent, he felt like it has to be Ulquiorra…

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra ever so slightly, as if it was in some sort of dream, an accident, unintentional…

Ulquiorra released Grimmjow immediately after, his black lips lingering above Grimmjow's for a few seconds, gathering the last of Grimmjow's breath he was allowed to have before leaning towards his ear.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Was all he could say before heading towards the door.

The door creaked open, Ulquiorra lingering in the doorway for a few seconds before closing it with a small _click._

Grimmjow shot upright, his head spinning slightly, the sudden movement sending a small jolt of pain through his chest injury.

He stared at the spot Ulquiorra stood moments before, a frown on his face.

"…S-sorry…?" He repeated, confused by Ulquiorra's parting words.

"…Why?"

_END_

--

D Hope y'all liked it! First of many, I assure you!

I'm hoping to start a bunch of GrimmUlqui (Not UlquiGrimm, Grimmy-chan's always seme D) fan fictions, each one a different story, but all about one couple. So if yah gots any good ideas that I could steal, don't be scared to send me a message, e-mail, or leave it in a review! D

And this one will has a lemon in it eventually…hence the M warning 3

I couldn't help but put one in here, their just so amazingly sexy together…

3

Review, PLEASE!! :D If you read this and don't review, a puppy will be shot by a crazy cat lady.

No one wants that, right? I know I don't…


	2. The Fiction We Live

I gotta say, first chapters are always the best, ne? :O

Soo…This one probably aint gonna be any good. Sorry… XD This chapter is mostly just used to progress to the goodness! :D

And…HOLY AIZEN, Thank you all so much for liking the first chapter! 6 reviews, already? :D You people make me so happy

Countless puppies have been saved thanks to you all!!

And…

Here are my loving replies to the love you so lovingly gave me! :33

Eadwine63: Thank you so much!! :D Bwahaha, Good ol' cliffhangers :3 Yaoi-cute-sexy-hotness…Great word! :D

Ruyu-san: Rotfl, thank you very much! Yeah, I was kinda getting sick-a those too. Hence…this! :D Thankie thankie thankies!

Freakypetachick: Lawl XD The puppy has been spared! I could make an AU fic of them, with Ulqui being the …If I knew what that meant, LMAO XDD Serious N00bage.. Thank ya for likin it!!

Hollow Heartless: Thank ya! Yeah, I will work on that in the future!

Flower Miko: Thank you so much for your suggestion, it's quite a good one :D I'll have to think about that and put it up ASAP!! And thank you very much! I'll try my best to stay alive, but the assassin living in my air vents may not let me :O

Scissorhands1990: I Thank you greatly!! I'll try my best to roll with it and keep up the awesomeness. XDDD;;

-- :D

Nows, onto some story info…

Sorry, I couldn't think of anything for Nnoit-y to argue about in the beginning, and I don't think Wonderwiess gets enough love! He's adorable!! Fangirl squee

This part and the rest after are sorta based off of the song Cold by Crossfade. Great band, check them out!!

So yeah, here it is, chapter Two, hope y'all like it! And sorry for such a long Author's Note, I'll shut up now. :3

--

_GrimmjowXUlquiorra: So Cold_

_Chapter Two: I Die For You, You Live For Me_

_Bleach Is Owned By Tite Kubo; But Grimmjow is in a cage next to my bed. :3_

--

"I thank you, esteemed Espada, for taking precious time out of your day to attend this urgent meeting," Aizen Sosuke called out across the long table lined with Hueco Mundo's strongest Arancaar, the Espada.

"Well, let us begin. As you all know…" He went on about issues concerning Hueco Mundo, lack of defense and what-not…

But Grimmjow wasn't paying any attention ; he rested his chin on his palm, eyes darting from the ceiling to the floor, the rest of the Espada, and finally coming to rest on the green-eyed Arancaar seated in front of him.

Ulquiorra had his eyes on folded hands resting on his lap.

He hadn't looked at Grimmjow since the meeting had started, and had probably been avoiding him all day.

Arguments had sprouted up all around them, until the room was filled with squabbling Arancaar and former Shinigami captains. The only ones who didn't speak were Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Halibel, who hardly ever spoke.

--

Ulquiorra shifted his gaze upwards at Grimmjow, the latter immediately looking away, pretending to be listening to the arguing Espada.

"..he shouldn't even be considered Espada level! Such a child, he probably can't even hold a damn sword, let alone _speak a full sentence!!_" Grimmjow heard Nnoitora screech, and wondered how the topic switched to the small Arancaar sitting obediently by Kaname Tousen's side.

"Unlike you, Number 5, this boy is pure and his mind has been untouched by murderous intent and pointless bloodshed," Tousen defended, patting the small boy on the head.

"Haoo!" Wonderweiss responded.

"See?! He can hardly speak, let alone…"

Grimmjow blocked out the rest of Nnoitora's screeching rant and peered over at Ulquiorra, trying to decide what he could say after this idiotic meeting is over.

--

After about another hour of pointless bickering, Aizen had finally gave in, dismissing the Espada from the Hall.

Grimmjow slid out of his chair and made it out first, waiting outside the door for Ulquiorra to emerge.

Not positive about what he was going to say to the Arancaar, he decided to just let something roll off of his tongue.

Ulquiorra was the last one out, and was trying his best to ignore the Espada waiting for him at the door.

He walked briskly to his room, trying to get away from Grimmjow, a sudden nervousness catching his body.

"Ulquiorra!"

_Damn._

He froze, turning his head to glance at Grimmjow, pretending he didn't savor every glance of the Espada he caught.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gripped Ulquiorra's shoulder and spun him around, their faces inches closer than they needed to be, their eyes locking.

A grin spread across Grimmjow's face, his natural smugness arising as he looked into Ulquiorra's snake-like eyes.

"Do anything interesting last night?'

His emerald eyes widened; he shrugged Grimmjow's hand off of his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

Ulquiorra tried his best to control the heat that rose to his face; but, of course, he has no experience in this type of confrontation. Pink boldly tinged his pale face, something nobody had seen before.

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose as the pink colored Ulquiorra's white face, his grin broadening. Something about seeing the Arancaar squirm made him feel strange…powerful.

In love…

"You heard me," Grimmjow said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Grimmjow."

"Really?"

Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra into the hallway's white wall, pinning him there by his wrists.

The pink turned to light red; Ulquiorra swallowed.

"Really."

Grimmjow's eyelids lowered slightly as he leaned towards Ulquiorra, an inch away from his face.

"Should I try and jog your memory?"

--

Ulquiorra gasped quietly.

_He was awake…..?_

"…What are you implying, Grimmj-jow?"

Grimmjow said nothing, his grip on Ulquiorra's wrists tightening.

"That you seem to have some memory problems, _Ulquiorra."_

The way Grimmjow said his name made a chill shoot down his spine.

It wasn't kind or cruel, sweet or venomous…something Ulquiorra couldn't describe, It made more heat creep into his face.

Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra's speechlessness; it only further confirmed his suspicions.

But…Was Ulquiorra in love with him?

Or was it just fleeting curiosity, an urge that would never arise again?

Grimmjow pleaded with Ulquiorra silently, hoping it wasn't so.

"I…" Ulquiorra stammered pointlessly.

Grimmjow was right there, so close…

And yet- in Ulquiorra's mind- so far…

--

Grimmjow leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

"Nervous, Ulquiorra?"

.

.

Ulquiorra had had enough of Grimmjow's insistent pestering; much to his dismay, he glowered at Grimmjow, some color washing away from his face.

"Release me immediately, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow just chuckled, not adjusting his grip at all.

"I don't wanna."

"Relea-"

--

Grimmjow cut him off, catching Ulquiorra's open mouth with his own.

He took in as much of Ulquiorra's breath as possible, teasing Ulquiorra's tongue with his own naughtily.

Much to the green-eyed Arancaar's dismay, Grimmjow pulled away after a few brief seconds, releasing his wrists and licking his lips.

--

He had left Ulquiorra more speechless than before.

There was nothing in Ulquiorra's head right now than the thought of more.

His taste was so tantalizing, vicious and needy, gentle and strong.

The only thing that mattered right then was another kiss, more of Grimmjow's breath in his lungs, their silky tongues entwined once more, if only for another moment…

--

Grimmjow just nodded.

Though the same thoughts sped through his mind, he felt like teasing the boy, who still stood motionless, frozen against the wall.

He licked his lips again…

.

.

.

Grimmjow turned, and walked away.

--

_**Thrash: **_RAWRS!

Grimmjow, don't be so mean!

Lawls, Grimmy was trying to give Ulquiorra a taste of his own medicine.

Smut and run! XDD

It's quite fun to write and make you people have to wait D

Well, hope you liked it, Rate and Review, PLEASEEEEEE!! :D

You don't want any puppies to die, do you…?


	3. Reflections

**Thrash: **GIN RETURNS. BAYBEH!!

Lol, yep. I love Gin. XD He's creepily awesome. :3

So yah, this is a really stupid, short chapter, sorry gaiz!!eleven!

_**I**__**HATE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! D It…JUST SUCKS, OKAY?! -angst-**_

--

Thanks, xXStrictlyDiabolicalXx (XD) For helping me fill in the plot holes in this chapter XD

Uh…I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, of course..

ROFL, you people make me so happy! :3

I only expected…like…2 Reviews! But Thrash is happy with so many people liking it! .

Now, I wanna get on with this shiznit, so I'll shut up and reply after this crap chapter ends!!

Thanks for reading, Enjoyyyy!!

I think that's it…

Kbye…

--

_GrimmjowXUlquiorra_

'_So Cold'_

_Chapter Three: Send Me To Sleep_

_Enjoy. 3_

--

Ulquiorra's thumb rested on his lips, eyes still wide; he was still unable to believe what happened.

_He…why?_ He swallowed the lingering flavor of Grimmjow that rested on his tongue and walked slowly toward his rooms, mind swimming the entire way there.

"_He _kissed _me…" _Ulquiorra said to himself again, rounding the last remaining corner to his chambers before-

_Smack._ He ran right into a tall figure that blocked his passage. The force jammed Ulquiorra's thumb into his mouth; a small laugh erupted from the figure.

"Well well now, what're you doin' suckin' yer thumb and talkin' about kissin', Ulquiorra?"

He looked into the smirking face of Ichimaru Gin, the man who, in Ulquiorra's mind, started all of this nonsense he was being put through.

"Ishimaro?" He pulled his thumb out of his mouth hastily, repeating himself without a slur.

"Ichimaru? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothin'. I got bored and was dozin off here before ya ran into me,"

Ichimaru grinned wider and looked at Ulquiorra oddly; Ulquiorra couldn't tell what Aizen's odd assistant was thinking at all.

"So what's all yer mumblin' about, someone kissin' you?"

Ulquiorra's cold silence returned in place of recent strange behaviour; he only shot an icy glare at Gin, and attepted to walk past him, but was only stopped by an outstretched arm.

"I don't believe ya answered my question, Ulquiorra," Gin said rather cheerily, his grin thinning slightly.

"I don't believe I have any inclination to answer you, Ichimaru." He said blankly.

"Hasn't Aizen taught you to follow the orders of your superiors?"

"Not if my superiors are asking private questions," Ulquiorra retorted, brushing Gin's hand away.

"I believe we're done here." He added sharply, walking away briskly.

"We-hell, someone's gotten a little hotheaded and snippy. I guess Grimmjow's rubbin' off on ya, Ulquiorra." He said, his smile broadening as Ulquiorra shot a glare over his shoulder at Gin.

"…Excuse me?"

"Wha'? Just sayin' that maybe you wouldn't be so snippy if ya stopped makin' out with Grimmjow in the hallway," Gin said, almost giggling at the flush colouring Ulquiorra's cheeks.

"H-how…? You were…w-watching?" Ulquiorra stammered, a flicker of anger lighting inside of him.

"Like I said, I was bored. Oh, who would have guessed? You two, together, after having everyone fooled that you despised each other…Hoo boy, wait 'till Nnoitora hears this…"

"I do hope you're joking, Ichimaru,"

Grimmjow rounded the corner, hands jammed into his pockets, a rather bored an lazy look about him. His eyes grazed past Ulquiorra, before locking with Gin's in a fierce glare.

"_Because if you so much breathe a word, I'll be sure to make you regret it."_

Gin winced, his grin disappearing for a brief moment, but it returned with a chuckle; it seemed less gleeful, more forced and nervous.

"Of course, Grimmjow, I was only joking! Ha ha…B-besides, Nnoitora's weird anyway, I don't feel like talking to him…H-huh? Oh, c-coming, Lord Aizen!"

Gin shuffled away, breaking into a run after rounding the corner.

Ulquiorra blinked, his back stiffening when Grimmjow approached him. He bowed slightly, muttering.

"T-thank you, Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow brushed past him, heading towards his chambers again.

"Don't mention it." He replied, a hint of boredom in his voice.

_Now, before he walks away!! _Something in the back of Ulquiorra's brain yelled; he straightened up and turned, watching Grimmjow walk away for a moment before he found his voice.

"…Grimmjow?"

He stopped, turning to face Ulquiorra.

"Yeah?"

Ulquiorra hesitated, glancing down at his feet, hoping they would spring to life and give him advice on what to say…

But he just swallowed his nerves and went for it.

"Why did you…kiss me?"

Grimmjow smiled. Ulquiorra wasn't a very subtle person at times, was he?

"Because," He said, stepping towards Ulquiorra. "I wanted to repay you."

Ulquiorra blinked, confused. "Repay me…?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"I knew it was you who came into my room a few nights ago. So…that was for that."

He began to turn again when Ulquiorra suddenly spoke up, his voice wavering slightly.

"…So it didn't mean anything?" He looked into Grimmjow's ocean-blue eyes, finding a hint of sadness hidden in their calm depths; he imagined his eyes contained the same hint of sadness.

Grimmjow was silent, unsure of what to say; of course it meant something, why would he have done it if it didn't?

A sudden, calm urge swept over the Espada, reducing his hard emotional exterior to rubble; no one had ever seen what Grimmjow felt himself begin to do.

He threw a few sideways glances around, making sure the corridor was completely empty. Only him and Ulquiorra, alone..

He stepped towards the Fourth Espada, arms settling on Ulquiorra's waist, pulling him closer and whispering into his ear lightly.

"_It meant everything."_

_--_

Rawrslerofl, cliffhanger. XDDD

So yeah, I found this perty pointless. Buuut….THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN MORE POINTLESS!! Aah!!

I'm using the next chapter to set the 5th one up and get them into a bedroom together. XDD

_That's right, betches…GrimmUlqui lemon teim. 3_

_Noww…if ya'll read my IchiIshi--WAIT. Why am I telling you this now?? 3X I'm dumb. Well…you'll see. I tend to write lemon-y goodness the same, in most cases…sweat drop_

_People: OMG. Does that mean MORE RAEP?!_

_U--Um….NO! OF COURSE NOT! WAR IS--I MEAN, RAPE IS BAAD._

…_sweat waterfall_

_I'm sorry… TT Er--I'll apologize after I see what ya'll think of the ra- lemon chapter. MKAY?! Mkay._

_Oh yah, replies… XD_

_God damnit, there are too many… DX Lawl. XDD_

_Emma Stargaze: Lol, nice. XDDD And yes, he is such a tease sometimes. XD Why else does he walk around with his jacket open. ;3_

_Freakypetachick: XD Making people wait is what I do best. XW_

_Random-laughter: Thank you!! :3 And thank you for pointing that out, I fixed that right after you metioned it. XD_

_XXStrictlyDiabolicalXx: Lol, thanks. …You just can't make a username that makes me annoyed, can you?_

_Beautiful Feather: Thank you, the puppies appreciate it a lot!! I'll try and keep this goin' as long as the weird plot for this story doesn't get to fucked up. :D_

_Devatron2000: AND YOU SHALL!! Lol, maybe. XD Maybe not. XD But thank you for liking it! :3_

_Eadwine63: Good ol' Grimmjow. XD Thank you for liking it, and you are everly everly so welcome! :3_

_Black Shadow of the Dark: Lawl, thank you. XD Ulqui-chan…I can't see him as a seme. XD_

_Thank ya for two reviews, I hope this chapter wasn't a huge disappointment (Because I think it is O)_

_Sweetmoonslullaby: Rofl, I'm happy you like it so much! :3 Sorry to you , too…I think this chapter SUCKS major balls. _


	4. Cherry Kiss

DAS RAIT, BITCHES. Indigo-chan is FINALLY updating. Squee?

NO. NO SQUEE HERE. D= Sorry. This was extremely rushed, short, badly written, and just plain terrible. T.T I suggest you just pretend I never wrote this. I'm actually thinking about taking it down I hate it _THAT_ much.

But, if you must read it, here are some things to remember.

This chapter contains pointlessness, randomness, a short chapter, bad literature, my horrible attempt as metaphors and similes, not a lot of smex, my signature OOC Ulquiorra, and an egg salad sandwitch.

…Not really. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up fer nothing.

Oi. If Ulqui is actin all strange-like in your eyes, I'm sorry, this was all I could think of.

So, knock back some ecstasy, drill some holes into your head and prepare for the much anticipated, highly revered(haha, not after this), So Cold(Maestitia..) Chapter Four!

Enjoy(you're not going to), and thanks for 1,500 Views!!! -heart-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It mean't everything.

The words pulsed through Ulquiorra's mind as he tried his best to comprehend the words. Thoughts racing around like thousands of frantic ants, the Fourth Espada wrapped his slender arms slowly around Grimmjow's waist as the phrase became clear. He rested his chin on the Sixth Espada's shoulder, whispering through the smallest hint of smiles.

"…I'm glad, then…" Ulquiorra's eyelids lowered over his emerald irises, letting him focus on the one thing he needed to focus on. He savored the feeling if Grimmjow's chest slowly rising and falling against his own. The barrier around his heart slowly lowered, Grimmjow's heat thawing Ulquiorra's cold heart, if only for a moment. He realized he loved the feeling, the warmth, the way he felt safest cradled in Grimmjow's arms. Even the aroma emanating from the Espada lulled Ulquiorra into tranquility.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, sending Ulquiorra fluttering back to Hueco Mundo.

"…Yes?" He pulled away, emeralds locking with sapphires.

Grimmjow smiled, leaning into Ulquiorra's ear, his voice dark and husky.

"Follow me." He demanded, gripping Ulquiorra's waist and forcing to him comply.

----

Grimmjow opened the door with the black 6 on it's grey surface and led Ulquiorra inside, the door clicking slowly shut and throwing a thick veil of shadow over the two.

"Your room?" Ulquiorra inquired, looking around at the dark room; shadowy lumps of furniture barely visible.

"Point for Captain Obvious," Grimmjow mumbled, walking over to the Espada and smiling. He traced the man's pale jaw line, lifting his chin and kissing him softly. Placing a hand on Ulquiorra's chest, he slowly unzipped the Espada's jacket and slid a hand inside. Toying with the Fourth Espada's nipple playfully and being rewarded with a small sigh from Ulquiorra.

The Fourth wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck, looking up at him with lustfully lively eyes. Eyes that told Grimmjow everything Ulquiorra wanted, needed, and commanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.T -Dies-

THAT WAS AWFUL.

Don't worry, I'm disappointed too.

BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I PROMISE!

You just have to help me out a bit. =3

NAO. Next chapter is the lemony goodness. Shall I make it mooshy and romantic? Or go this pairing's traditional way and make it a little violent?

Review, PLEASE. =p


	5. Chloroform Perfume

I'm back.

Bring out the ice cream cake and strippers. But keep them separate, 'kay? Wouldn't wanna waste any ice cream on the strippers.

…Yeah. SO!

I'm not that into Bleach anymore, so I didn't really want to write this all that much. So…

I promised myself that once I started this, I couldn't sleep 'till I finished.

I was up for a while.

…

So, here's that update all you guys whined- I mean asked for.

Chaptar 5, the smuttled chapter. I went for the more romancy approach, since I dunno how to really write violent GrimmUlqui like things. w BTW, this capter's probably gonna be super short due to the fact that I just wanted to _get it the fuck over with_. _ I was also too lazy to write a'buncha dialogue.

Soooo…

Prepare to be wholly disappointed!

^^''

He pushed the other Espada down onto the silken sheets, following shortly. Grimmjow pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue through Ulquiorra's slightly parted lips. With an animalistic hunger the Sixth Espada tore at his superior's clothes, unzipping his top and yanking it open, eager hands exploring Ulquiorra's chest. His shoulders shrugged repeatedly, his jacket falling off easily. Taking a pause, he threw the jacket off of his wrists and tossed it to the floor. Ulquiorra moaned below him, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow parted lips from Ulquiorra, grinning slightly. He moved his hands down, working off the black sash around Ulquiorra's waist, grateful there was no sword to stand in his way. The belt drifted lazily to the floor one he finished, and he slowly worked off Ulquiorra's pants*. His grin widened when he felt Ulquiorra following suit.

Everything was silent in the room- they laid together now as one mass of Hollow, lips pressed together in both eagerness and nervousness. Both wanted more, but were each afraid to ask the other. Finally, Ulquiorra worked up the courage to break from Grimmjow's kiss and whisper in his ear that they should continue. Nodding with a slight smile on his face, the Sixth slid two fingers into his mouth, and brought them down to Ulquiorra's opening. He inserted them slowly, so as to dull the small hiss of pain coming from the Fourth. Grimmjow moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, letting Ulquiorra get used to the feeling. Ulquiorra eventually told him to stop, that he was ready.

Grimmjow nodded, locking lips with him again as he slowly pushed himself into the Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra gasped and moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, shutting his eyes tightly as Grimmjow thrust into him deeper, hoping to hit his pleasure spot.

As he eventually did; Ulquiorra's hips rose into the air, his body shivering with a rush of ecstasy. A loud yet muffled moan prevented them both from hearing the light tap that came from the unfortunately unlocked door.

"G-Grimmjow…!" Ulquiorra panted when he tore himself from Grimmjow. He moaned with a fresh wave of pleasure flowing over him, nails digging into the bed sheets and almost tearing the fabric.

"I…m…" Ulquiorra attempted to warn Grimmjow of his impending climax through clenched teeth.

Giving up on speech, he ran a hand through the back of Grimmjow's aquamarine hair, bringing the Sixth's head down and meshing lips with him as he released himself over both of their chests.

In the midst of the moaning as Grimmjow continued with Ulquiorra, the small video camera saved its new contents and shut itself off. The owner closed the cracked door with a grin on his face, walking through the hallway calmly, tucking the camera into his pocket. His usually smiling face grinned with an even more mischievous fervor as he retreated to his own rooms, highly anticipating tomorrow's meeting.

Told yah you'd be disappointed. I didn't deserve the ice cream cake and strippers. D:

*shrug* At least I got it done.

But I set up another seminotreallycliffhanger. Damnit. c

Sorry about the size and lameness of it. I just wanted to be done with the damn thing. __

So yeah, thanks for all of the reviews so far, don't be afraid to send me your compliments-or most likely flames. But whatever, flames and hate don't bother me much.

Novyuku

_Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it. From Autumn to Ashes is owned by Ferret Records and their song titles are completely their own. I simply used them because I love them._


End file.
